Media consumption devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions (TVs), can access digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content can be provided to an end user (upon request) over a telephone line, a cable, the Internet, and so forth. For example, a user can view a movie without having to leave a residence by requesting the movie via a media consumption device and viewing the movie as it is streamed over the Internet. In another example, users can access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend a school or educational institution.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, media content generation and delivery similarly increases. With an increase in use of media consuming devices to access streaming media, content or network providers can distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media. For example, local broadcasters can integrate contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with streaming media.